Morning Fuzz
by Yasei Raiden
Summary: Oneshot. PWP Ever had one of those mornings where something wakes you up and you just can't seem to get your brain in gear? Well, Heero is having one of those mornings.


Morning Fuzz

By Yasei Raiden

Part One of the **At Home Escapades** (Yes! There will be more!)

**Disclaimer:** HA! My father says that 'technically' I can't even own my room. So suing me might not get you much. ...Maybe a few broken CD's and a poster. So sadly, I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters. Not even Heero. ;;

**Warnings:** PWP ...Basic insanity/stupidity. Serious OOC Heero. Oh, and two bad words. (Don't everyone panic all at once.)

**Wait!** If this confuses anybody, read the author's note at the end. Or just email me. Thanx.

This is dedicated to all of the reviewers of Kinks. I LOVE YOU ALL! Special thanks to HeeroDuo1x2x1, you really inspired me to get my butt in gear. GLOMP I need a good kick every once in a while... () And thanks to my beloved Elwing for beta-ing this!

Human talk

**Dog Talk**

Cat talk

_Zzzzt... Zzzzt... ... Zzt... _

Aside from the flickering light bulb in the center of the kitchen, the apartment was eerily quiet. The blinking red digits of the food splattered microwave read **1:26**. Too. Damn. Early ...well, as far as the current occupant of the kitchen thought. From what his sleep fuzzed mind could tell, he'd been standing here for the past... um... eight minutes? Yeah, he was pretty sure it was eight. He just needed a bit to wake up. Coffee would be nice, with milk... but, curling up under his nice warm covers sounded even better. Actually... why was he up? He lifted his palms to scrub at his eyes and looked around. He really couldn't remember.

_Click, scrff-click, scrff-click_.

That sound. Dark blue eyes scanned the yellowish gloom.

_Click, scrff-click, scrff-click, screaaap...screaaap. "HHhhhmmmmmnnnnn."_

Oh. That.

Heero's mind finally clicked as he gazed at the 20 pound, brown, scruff of fluff strategically positioning itself at his sock clad feet. Nani. His loving companion in his mini apartment. The only one he knew that could stand his constant gruff behavior without complaint, which he'd received on his 17th birthday, which was -

_"HHHHHhhmmmmmmnnn!"_

Which was currently whining at him. He sighed and glared at the fuzz ball. "What now Nani?" Large, liquid, brown eyes stared up at him imploringly. "I already fed you dinner. You can't be hungry at THIS time of night." Nani nudged her bowl with her nose, continuing that irritating screeching noise across the linoleum. "No." The eyes glanced down at the gray bowl sitting on the floor, and back up to her master.

_"Hhmmmnnn.."._

"Don't give me that look, I said no." More staring. "NO." Even more pitiful staring. Damn dogs and their "puppy eyes." He gave up, it was just too early to have a "stubborn fight" with your dog. "FINE." Yawning, he stalked over to the cupboard and pulled out the dog food. He'd used up the last of Nani's food earlier so he'd have to open a new bag. Great. Heero sighed and sat on the kitchen's linoleum floor, his mutt-dog faithfully dragging her bowl with her. Heero glared at her from under his own scraggly brown bangs. "You owe me." Nani continued to wag her tail.

Blue eyes carefully examined the top of the bag. Deciding on a course of action, Heero stuck his fingers under the brown label and ripped along the seam, pulling the paper apart. Finding, another seam. He grabbed the sides and tugged. The paper came away...the plastic stayed. Heero frowned and snagged the packaging and pulled at that too. The plastic stretched, and ripped, but didn't open. He glared at it. He was not in the mood for this. Gripping both sides of the offending bag he yanked, hard.

Kibbles n' Bits went flying. Nani happily chased the pieces down. Heero... just stayed put, and stared at the mess scattering his floor. Perfect. Standing, he grabbed his broom from the corner and started sweeping everything in a pile that Nani gladly tackled. Next he rolled the remains of the bag's top down to keep the left-over food inside, lugging the whole thing back in the cupboard.

The microwave clock read **1:43**. Heero turned to wash his hands in the sink, drying them on a waiting dishtowel. Done, over, finished. Time to go back to bed. He could even sleep in for once. He grinned. Sleep was good. He turned toward the door and made to walk out.

_MMmmrrroow!_

The corner of his blue eye twitched. If Duo ever gave him another pet. EVER. He was going to stuff it down the baka's shirt and shove him out the door... regardless of how pitiful it looked. He didn't want to go through another night of this. Nope.

Stepping over his orange tabby, he ran for his room and slammed the door.

The cat and dog left standing in the kitchen, looked at one another.

"What was THAT all about?" 

Nani gave a dog-like shrug. **"How should I know?"**

The cat pouted. _"Sheesh, I just wanted to say good morning..." _

_Zzzzt... Zzzzt... ... Zzt...  
  
_

**Author Note:** cackles I think I went slightly insane to write this. Well, ok. I kinda had trouble opening my dog's bag of food... and my cat has this weird tendency to run around the house meowing at the top of his lungs at 5:30 in the morning. Oh, and I just had a Pepsi while watching a comedy show. giggles Everyone has their moments...right? XD

Ok, if anyone is confused: I was trying to make Heero seem kind of dazed from being up so early. So if all the "..." and funky sentences didn't make sense then, maybe they will now. Sorry everyone. ()

BTW: The dog's name is Nani, like the Japanese word for "what". If you want me to explain this, encourage me to write a prequel, or I could just email you with an answer. The cat is named Oscar...because. Oh, come on. I would have trouble believing HEERO would name his cat OSCAR too. snickers

Yasei

Love it, hate it? Review?


End file.
